monsterlegendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Warmaster Barbael
|row2 = |row3 = 559|raritycolor = fire|Prev = |Next = |AddlInfo= }}Barbael was separated from his brother Barbatos on the night of their birth. While one demon was raised to become the King of Hell, the other was trained as an angel. Who would have known that a demon would become the most valuable soldier in Heaven and a lead to the Good Legions? Stats and Information 25px|Damage Increased: Monster will deal 50% more damage|book = |relic = |level = N/A|price = N/A|exp = 35,000|sell = 10,000|gpm = 244|breed = N/A|hatch = 2d 2h|role = }} Breeding * Unbreedable Skills |Special Target = |Special Power = 90|Special Accuracy = 120|Special Cooldown = 0|Special Stamina = 0|Special Text = |Default1 Name = Born Demon|Default1 Element = |Default2 Name = Raised by Angels|Default2 Element = |Default2 Target = |Default2 Power = 30|Default2 Accuracy = 100|Default2 Cooldown = 0|Default2 Stamina = 13|Default2 Text = |Group1a Name = Split Brothers|Group1a Element = |Group1a Target = |Group1a Power = 40|Group1a Accuracy = 95|Group1a Cooldown = 0|Group1a Stamina = 25|Group1a Text = |Group1b Name = Long Penitence|Group1b Element = |Group1b Target = |Group1b Power = 35|Group1b Accuracy = 95|Group1b Cooldown = 0|Group1b Stamina = 24|Group1b Text = 50% chance of: |Group1c Name = No Virtue|Group1c Element = |Group1c Target = |Group1c Power = 0|Group1c Accuracy = 95|Group1c Cooldown = 2|Group1c Stamina = 27|Group1c Text = 50% chance|Group2a Name = Forgotten Hostage|Group2a Element = |Group2a Target = |Group2a Power = 50|Group2a Accuracy = 95|Group2a Cooldown = 1|Group2a Stamina = 22|Group2a Text = |Group2b Name = Burning Redee|Group2b Element = |Group2b Target = |Group2b Power = 45|Group2b Accuracy = 95|Group2b Cooldown = 1|Group2b Stamina = 22|Group2b Text = |Group2c Name = Welcome to Average|Group2c Element = |Group2c Target = |Group2c Power = 0|Group2c Accuracy = 95|Group2c Cooldown = 2|Group2c Stamina = 30|Group2c Text = |Group3a Name = Expiate Sins|Group3a Element = |Group3a Target = |Group3a Power = 55|Group3a Accuracy = 95|Group3a Cooldown = 1|Group3a Stamina = 22|Group3a Text = |Group3b Name = Sightless Crowd|Group3b Element = |Group3b Target = |Group3b Power = 0|Group3b Accuracy = 90|Group3b Cooldown = 3|Group3b Stamina = 33|Group3b Text = |Group3c Name = Trait Treaty|Group3c Element = |Group3c Target = |Group3c Power = 0|Group3c Accuracy = 90|Group3c Cooldown = 3|Group3c Stamina = 35|Group3c Text = |Group4a Name = Spiritual Sight|Group4a Element = |Group4a Target = |Group4a Power = 65|Group4a Accuracy = 95|Group4a Cooldown = 1|Group4a Stamina = 35|Group4a Text = all allies: |Group4b Name = Purifying Pact|Group4b Element = |Group4b Target = |Group4b Power = 70|Group4b Accuracy = 95|Group4b Cooldown = 2|Group4b Stamina = 31|Group4b Text = all enemies: |Group4c Name = Master of Blind|Group4c Element = |Group4c Target = |Group4c Power = 15|Group4c Accuracy = 95|Group4c Cooldown = 4|Group4c Stamina = 35|Group4c Text = all enemies: self: |Group4d Name = Trait Covenant|Group4d Element = |Group4d Target = |Group4d Power = 20|Group4d Accuracy = 90|Group4d Cooldown = 3|Group4d Stamina = 40|Group4d Text = all enemies: |Group3b Warmup = 1|Group4c Warmup = 1}} Trivia *In angelology, Barbiel is a fallen angel who turns back to the side of heaven. Category:Legendary Fire Category:Damage Increased